Flower's Memory
by Hello Kitty cute
Summary: Hanya dengan satu janji kecil, wanita itu mampu menunggu seumur hidupnya. Dia bertahan hanya dengan sekeping kenangan yang indah tentang orang yang dicintainya. Cinta sekejap yang seolah tak nyata, terbukti adalah cinta abadi.../slight ShikaTema. RnR?


**Disclaimer :** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Flower's Memory © Hello Kitty Cute**

**Summary : Hanya dengan satu janji kecil, wanita itu mampu menunggu seumur hidupnya. Dia bertahan hanya dengan sekeping kenangan yang indah tentang orang yang dicintainya. Cinta sekejap yang seolah tak nyata, terbukti adalah cinta abadi...**

**Warning : DLDR, Typo's, OOC, AU, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**She…?**

**Flower's Memory**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Pada suatu awal musim panas, di sebuah jalan menanjak yang disesaki Crepe myrtle yang berbunga penuh, orang itu datang. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan bunga Crepe myrtle yang sama. Wanita berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya dari tepi jendela pada orang itu._

**.**

Namaku Konohamaru Sarutobi, seorang siswa SMA kelas dua di salah satu sekolah _elite_ Tokyo, Konoha _High School_. Pada libur musim panas lalu, aku menginap di _villa_ kakekku yang ada di Hakone. Liburan yang membawaku pada cinta pertama yang seolah tak nyata.

Ketika itu, aku berjalan-jalan sendirian mengelilingi _villa_, menikmati udara sore hari. Lalu, aku memutuskan ke pantai dengan mengendarai sepeda. Ketika melewati jalan menanjak, disebuah rumah kayu berlantai dua yang pekarangannya disesaki oleh bunga berwarna ungu yang cantik, kulihat disana ada seorang ibu yang sedang menjemur pakaian, seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain robot-robotan di teras, dan seorang nenek yang duduk di kursi rodanya, iris _teal_-nya terlihat sendu.

Aku terus mengayuh sepedaku, melewati warga yang berjalan-jalan di luar, atau yang sekedar mengobrol ringan di depan rumah, sampai akhirnya aku duduk diam di pantai, menyesap aroma laut yang begitu menenangkan. Saat matahari mulai menunjukkan sinar _orange_-nya, aku memutuskan pulang. Saat itulah aku melihatnya, seorang gadis ber-_kimono_ _orange_ bermotif bunga dandelion yang membuka jendela di lantai dua rumah yang dipenuhi bunga ungu itu, iris _teal_-nya berkilat bahagia, memandang laut dengan binar penuh cinta.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali mengulangi rutinitas jalan-jalan dengan sepeda. Kali ini, wanita itu sudah ada di sana, di jendela kayu bercat cokelat itu. Ia menopang dagunya sambil iris _teal_-nya yang indah itu menatap laut biru yang tenang. Hari ini dia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru muda, dengan motif bunga krisan. Rambut pirangnya terurai dengan cantik, ia tampak seolah tak nyata, ia seperti seorang putri pada zaman kekaisaran Jepang dahulu dulu.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Keesokan harinya lagi, aku memutuskan jalan-jalan dengan berjalan kaki. Mungkin saja waktuku untuk melihat wanita itu akan lebih banyak. Dari kejauhan dapat kulihat sosoknya yang lagi-lagi sedang memandangi laut. Hari ini dia mengenakan kimono polos berwarna ungu, sewarna bunga yang memenuhi pekarangan rumahnya. Rambut pirangnya kali ini ia sanggul rendah, dengan hiasan pita berbentuk bunga mawar. Ia tersenyum, menghadap ke arah laut—manis sekali.

Dia selalu ada di jendela itu, memandang laut dengan wajah bahagia. Tanpa bosan-bosan. Saat sedang memandangi wajahnya, tak kuduga ia menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum tipis, tapi cukup membuat wajahku memerah. Aku menunduk lalu meneruskan jalan-jalanku.

**...**

Aku pulang dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena ketiduran di pantai, aku pulang malam, pukul 21.00. Suasana desa masih sedikit ramai. Ketika melewati rumah wanita itu, jendela tempat biasanya duduk sudah tertutup rapat. Tapi, ketika melihat ke pekarangan rumah yang dipenuhi oleh bunga berwarna ungu itu, kulihat sosoknya sedang menatap bulan dengan setangkai bunga ungu itu di tangan kanannya.

Aku terpaku, wajahnya terlihat mempesona. Ia tampak bersinar di bawah sinar bulan, sampai akhirnya setangkai bunga ungu itu tertiup angin, terlepas dari jemari lentiknya. Aku memungutnya dan memberikannya padanya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya pelan. Wajahku sudah memerah tak karuan ketika jemariku bersentuhan dengan jemarinya yang halus.

"Luka itu...?" ucapku pelan ketika melihat luka gores di tangan kirinya yang putih.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ini luka lama. Kudapat waktu aku berusaha memanjat pohon itu, dan terjatuh," ia menunjuk sebuah pohon berbunga ungu yang disesaki oleh pohon-pohon serupa. "Dulu..., ketika pohon dirumah ini baru sebatang itu saja," tambahnya pelan.

Aku terdiam, memandang wajahnya, masih tak percaya kalau akhirnya aku bisa berbicara dengan wanita itu.

"Pada waktu itu, entah kenapa aku sangat menginginkan bunga dari pohon itu. Bila orang itu tidak datang menolongku, aku pasti sudah luka parah."

"Orang itu?"

"Seorang perwira angkatan laut bermata cokelat dengan rambut hitam yang diikat satu. Dia selalu melewati jalan ini bila berjalan menuju ke pelabuhan. Walau kami tidak pernah bertukar sepatah kata pun, kami jatuh cinta pada awal musim panas dan berkenalan. Tapi pada akhir musim panas, dia harus kembali bertugas. Orang itu berdiri di bawah pohon ini—"

"Itu... kapan terjadinya?" selaku. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit mendengar ceritanya.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Kapan, ya? Sudah lama sekali...," ujarnya pelan. "Makanya kutanam pohon ini sebanyak-banyaknya. Pasti dia dari kapal di kejauhan pun, akan dengan mudah menemukan rumahku," lanjutnya pelan sambil tersenyum manis. Aku membuang muka, lalu pergi dari hadapan wanita itu tanpa berpamitan.

.

_Itu sebabnya wajahnya selalu seperti itu. Dia menantikan orang yang dicintainya itu. Mempercayai janji itu dengan segenap hatinya. Banyaknya bunga yang bermekaran ini menunjukkan sudah berapa tahun dia terus menantikan perwira itu._

**.-.-.-.-.**

Keesokan paginya aku merenung di teras _villa_. "Bodoh sekali. Berapa lama dia menunggu?"

Aku berdecak, bukan urusanku berapa lama dia menunggu.

"Tapi, kira-kira usianya berapa ya? 20?"

Aku menghela nafas. Aku tak perduli dengan wanita asing yang tak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku kesini untuk liburan.

Tapi dipikir bagaimanapun, orang itu tidak mungkin kembali lagi kesini. Itu hanyalah janji anak-anak yang sudah berlalu. Mungkin saja orang itu sudah melupakan janjinya, kemudian menikah dengan seorang wanita yang lebih dewasa. Berumah tangga dan memiliki anak.

Lalu...

Bagaimana dengan wanita itu...? Mau sampai kapan dia akan terus menunggu?

Aku memejamkan mata, berniat menghilangkan sosok wanita itu dari pikiranku.

**...**

Sore ini pun aku kembali mengulangi rutinitasku, kali ini aku kembali menggunakan sepedaku. Saat melintasi rumah wanita itu, ia tak ada di jendela itu yang kini tertutup rapat. Yang ada hanyalah seorang ibu, seorang nenek di kursi roda, dan seorang anak kecil yang berlarian di pinggir pohon bunga ungu itu.

Dengan sedih aku memutar arah sepedaku, lebih baik pulang. Satu-satunya alasanku keluar hanyalah wanita itu. Kenapa dia tidak muncul? Apa dia marah karena kemarin aku langsung pulang tanpa berpamitan dengannya?

**.-.-.-.-.**

Sore ini pun dia tidak muncul. Apa dia sekarang keluar di siang hari? Atau mungkin dia sedang pergi?

Aku kembali menoleh ketika memutar arah sepedaku menuju _villa_, melihat rumah kayu itu yang kini hanya terdapat ibu, nenek, dan anak laki-laki itu. Kenapa dia tidak keluar?

**.-.-.-.-.**

Keesokan harinya aku bertekad jalan-jalan di siang hari tanpa sepedaku, mungkin saja memang benar wanita itu memang mengganti jadwalnya menunggu pria itu. Tapi sampai di depan rumahnya, jendela dan pekarangan rumahnya kosong. Aku mendesah pelan, semuanya percuma. Dengan gontai aku mengayuh sepedaku menuju pantai, menikmati teriknya sinar matahari di pasir yang panas.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di bawah pohon kelapa yang rindang. Memandangi laut yang tenang tanpa ombak maupun kapal.

Pria itu...

Tak sadarkah kalau janjinya membuat wanita itu menderita dalam penantian panjang...?

**...**

Ketika bangun, langit kelam yang menyapaku. Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungku lalu berjalan pulang dengan pelan. Aku hampir saja melonjak kegirangan ketika melihat sosok wanita itu sedang memandangi bunga-bunga ungu itu. Ia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Selamat malam," sapanya lembut.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku yang memerah. "Ah, bunga ini apa namanya?"

"_Crepe myrtle_," sahutnya pelan. "Apa anda suka bunga? Mau saya potongkan beberapa?" tawarnya sambil menggunting beberapa tangkai bunga cantik itu. "Dia pun sangat menyukai bunga ungu ini," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Aku merana mendengar ucapannya yang kembali menyinggung pria itu.

"Sampai menanam bunga sebanyak ini dan menunggu selama ini. Apa tidak menderita? Sebenarnya kamu sudah merasa kalau orang itu tidak akan datang kembali, kan? Dengan segala kesedihan dan rasa kesepian yang tidak tertahankan itu, sebenarnya kamu tidak ingin tertawa bahagia seperti sekarang ini kan?" aku mengucapkan semua isi hatiku dengan kesal. Dan kulihat rautnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ah, maaf," aku merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya sedih.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju pohon bunga _Crepe myrtle_ yang bentuknya lebih besar dan tinggi dari pohon _Crepe myrtle_ di sekitarnya. Mengusap kulit pohon itu dengan perlahan.

"Dia..., waktu itu dia menungguku sambil membawa bunga ini untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Dengan canggung dan kikuk dia perlihatkan bunga kering _Crepe myrtle_ yang warnanya sudah pudar."

"_Tunggulah aku, walau aku harus kembali bertugas. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu jika melihat bunga ini. Dimana pun."_

Hanya dengan ucapan itu, aku sanggup menunggu dia untuk seratus tahun. Hanya dengan menunggunya saja, aku sudah merasa bahagia," ujar wanita itu pelan sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan diriku yang terpaku dalam sesak karena patah hati.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Menunggu seseorang sedemikian lamanya. Siapapun tidak mungkin bisa terus menunggu. Tidak akan mungkin mempercayai orang lain sampai seperti itu.

Hari ini aku memutuskan membeli bunga _Crepe myrtle_. Aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada wanita itu, menjadi sandaran hatinya untuk melupakan pria pembohong itu.

Kuhentikan sepedaku di depan rumahnya yang kini dipenuhi oleh ibu, nenek dan adik laki-lakinya. Dengan gugup aku menyapa ibunya.

"Ya, ada apa?" ibunya sedikit keheranan ketika kusapa, ia pasti bingung di sapa oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan putri nyonya," ujarku dengan wajah memerah. Tiba-tiba ia memasang raut bingung.

"Hah? Saya tidak punya putri. Anak saya hanya anak laki-laki ini," aku dibuat terkejut oleh penjelasan ibu itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Tapi dari jendela itu—"

"Jendela? Itu hanya hiasan saja. Anda sedang belajar arsitektur? Silahkan lihat bagian dalamnya."

Krieeet.

Pintu kayu tua itu berderit ketika dibuka. Aku tercengang ketika melihat ruangan rumah ini kosong, tak ada tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua.

"Dulunya disini ada tangga, tapi karena sudah lapuk dan berbahaya, maka dihancurkan dan dibiarkan begini. Hanya disisakan luarnya saja. Dalamnya tidak ada apa-apanya. Meski yang ditinggali hanya bangunan utama, saya juga ingin merenovasi bagian ini."

"Sejak kapan tangganya di hancurkan?" suaraku sedikit bergetar. Jadi, apa yang selama ini kulihat?

"Menurut si pemilik rumah kira-kira 20 tahun lalu, karena tangga itu berbahaya untuk nenek. Sebenarnya nenek itu adalah si pemilik rumah. Karena tidak mau merepotkan kedua adiknya, ia memilih tetap tinggal disini, dan saya merawatnya," jelas ibu itu. "Aduh! Nenek jangan sembarangan dong. Disitu jalannya curam, jangan kesana!" pekik ibu itu panik sambil menarik kursi roda sang nenek.

Saat itulah aku melihat luka gores di tangan kiri nenek itu yang sudah berkeriput. Dan betapa bodohnya aku, iris nenek itu adalah iris indah wanita itu. Nenek dan wanita itu adalah orang yang sama.

Jadi, apa yang kulihat itu adalah awal cerita bunga yang bermekaran ini.

Aku tertegun untuk sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba di belakangku terdengar suara mobil berhenti. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dua orang pria yang tidak lagi muda, tapi juga tidak terlalu tua, turun dari mobil hitam itu. Yang seorang berambut cokelat, dan seorangnya lagi berambut merah.

Ibu itu tampak senang menerima kehadiran kedua pria itu. "Kalian datang juga, nenek selalu merindukan kalian."

Kedua pria itu memandang heran padaku, lalu melewatiku dan mendekati nenek itu—wanita itu. Keduanya berjongkok, sambil menggenggam jemari keriputnya. Tampak senyuman samar di wajah senja wanita itu—nenek itu.

"_Nee-chan_, apa kabar?" sapa si pria berambut cokelat itu sambil mencium pipinya.

"Ayo, _nee-chan_, sebaiknya kita ke dalam," ajak pria berambut merah yang langsung mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Ah, tunggu," cegahku. Kedua pria itu, ibu, dan bocah laki-laki itu menoleh kepadaku. Menatapku dengan heran. Aku mengambil sebuket _Crepe myrtle_ yang ada di keranjang sepedaku. "Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan jendela itu padaku. Aku ingin memberikan bunga ini pada nenek," lanjutku sendu.

Ibu itu tersenyum padaku. "Wah, tidak apa-apa? Padahal di rumah kami sudah ada banyak," ujarnya sedikit tak enak. "Nenek, lihat! Ini bunga kesukaan nenek! Ada yang memberikannya untuk nenek," lanjut ibu itu dengan antusias.

Dengan berjuta perasaan aku meletakkan buket bunga itu di pangkuannya, dengan pelan tangannya memeluk bunga itu. "Maafkan aku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa," ucapku lirih.

Ketika aku hendak beranjak dari rumah wanita itu, pria berambut merah itu memanggilku. Aku menoleh, dan kedua adik wanita itu melambaikan tangan, menyuruhku untuk mendekat.

**...**

Kami bertiga sedang berdiri di pekarangan rumah wanita itu. Wanita itu sudah dibawa masuk oleh ibu itu.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?" tanya pria berambut cokelat itu padaku.

"Konohamaru," sahutku pelan.

"Aku Kankuro, dan ini adikku Gaara. Dan wanita tua tadi adalah kakak kami, satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga Rei."

"Apapun yang kamu lihat itu bukanlah mimpi," aku menatap pria dewasa berambut merah bernama Gaara itu dengan bingung. "Apa yang kamu lihat itu adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan tentang wanita yang terus menunggu demi sebuah janji," lanjutnya pelan.

"Saat bunga _Crepe myrtle_ berkembang, memakai pakaian bagus dan bersolek, lalu memandang laut hari demi hari. Hanya karena kenangan indah yang begitu sulit dilupakan itu, itulah yang kamu lihat," tambah pria berambut cokelat yang mengaku bernama Kankuro dengan sendu. "Hanya disaat bunga ungu itu bermekaran, kakakku dapat menemukan kenangan akan ingatannya. Selain bunga ini, tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Aku terdiam. "Lalu..., apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ia gugur dalam perang melawan Inggris. Sampai saat terakhirnya pun, dia tetap menyimpan bunga kering itu di dadanya," aku terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

"Jadi..., jadi dia bukan melupakannya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kakakku dan pria itu saling mencintai," tambah Gaara pelan.

"Betul," lirihku. Setelah berpamitan, aku langsung pulang. Para bunga _Crepe myrtle_ itu menyimpan kenangan wanita itu dengan sangat baik. Sampai di _villa_, aku masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Perlahan air mataku menetes, secara bertahap.

Wanita yang kucintai, cinta pertamaku, semuanya hanyalah kenangan wanita itu yang tersimpan rapi dalam bunga-bunga itu.

Cinta sekejap mereka itu, seolah tidak nyata. Aku sudah seenaknya menjelek-jelekkan pria itu, padahal cinta pria itu pun sampai akhir hidupnya.

Aku tertidur, dan bermimpi.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi bermata cokelat dengan rambut hitam yang diikat satu berseragam perwira angkatan laut, mendaki jalanan itu, dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh berisi bunga_ Crepe myrtle_. Sedangkan wanita itu melambaikan tangannya sekuat tenaga, ia mengenakan kimono hijau bermotif bunga sakura. Ia berlari ke dalam pelukan pria itu dengan berlinang air mata bahagia.

"Aku selalu percaya kamu akan datang menjemputku, Shikamaru," lirih wanita itu. Pria itu memeluk tubuhnya erat, seerat pelukannya. "Aku tak pernah melupakanmu barang sehari pun. Tolong jangan lupakanku barang sehari pun juga," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Tidak akan Temari, karena aku sangat mencintaimu," aku menangis sambil memeluk setangkai _Crepe myrtle_ yang terlepas dari tangan pria itu ketika wanita itu menghambur memeluknya. Temari, nama yang indah. Aku baru sadar, aku sama sekali tidak tahu nama wanita cantik itu.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Keesokan harinya aku berniat berkunjung ke rumah Temari, sekedar menemaninya. Dan kenyataan terpahit kembali kuterima. Nenek itu, wanita itu, Temari, ia sudah tidak ada. Dia pergi menyusul pria tercintanya. Pasti mimpi semalam adalah kelanjutan mimpi Temari. Mimpi yang terus dirajutnya sampai kematian menjemputnya.

Kebahagiaan terbesar...? Ah, sekarang aku mengerti. Aku mengerti saat ini. Karena kamu begitu bahagia menunggu orang asing itu, kamu sanggup bertahan hingga saat ini...

**.**

_Pada suatu awal musim panas, di sebuah jalan yang disesaki Crepe myrtle yang berbunga penuh, orang itu datang. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan bunga Crepe myrtle yang sama. Wanita berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya dari tepi jendela pada orang itu._

**.  
**

**OWARI**_  
_

* * *

**he? gajekah?  
hehehe...  
nih fic terinspirasi dengan sebuah novel yng kitty sendiri pun lupa namanya, samar2 inget gitu.  
Jadi Kitty ambil idenya, dan jadilah fic gaje dan ngawur ini. : (  
**

**cover cerita ini adalah konohamaru dan temari. sumpeh! mumet deh ngeditnya, pusing2. hehehehe...  
**

******Silahkan tinggalkan review.  
Saran, kritik dan lainnya kuterima dengan tangan terbuka...**


End file.
